Delfino Dealers
Delfino Dealers is an upcoming Nintendo DS game made by Vined Inc. as the title may suggest it is set on Delfino Island and is a game full of mini games set in various casinos all around Isle Delfino. The player gets to select one of twelve different characters which play the games against the other characters in tournaments, both online and offline. The players deal in shells instead of coins which are the currency of Delfino Island to make it seem less real to children. The map for the game is larger than that seen in Super Mario Sunshine making it the largest depiction of Delfino Isle so far. Chemistry Chemistry is a unique feature for this game that is different to all other Mario chemistry, good chemistry just means that games against this opponent are more likely to be easy to defeat than those with bad chemistry. It is more of a difficulty level than anything else when you start a competition rank with any character you will always start playing against the person with best chemistry and finish by playing the person with the worst chemisrty. For example while playing as Chuck the first opponent would be Noel and the final opponent would be Sparky. Characters Default *'Chuck the Pianta' - From FRFF and Coco Burger Chuck returns as the representative Pianta, he is one of the first characters you start off with, he reacts positivly with most characters. But especially Noel, worst chemistry with Sparky the Electro-Koopa. *'Sparky the Electro-Koopa' - From FRLL Sparky makes his second apperance making him the fourth Paper Partners character to appear in another game after Kooper appeared in many other games, Chuck appeared in Coco Burger and Wrapped Up and Sushie appeared in Wrapped Up. He has best chemistry with Strollin' Suzie and worst chemistry with Chuck. *'Noel the Noki' - She is a Noki from Gelato Beach in Delfino Island. She is a very quiet and hardworking Noki and is a waitress at the resteraunt she is one of the starting characters. She has her best chemistry with Chuck and her worst chemisty with Strollin' Suzie. *'Strollin' Suzie the Strollin' Stu' - Strollin' Suzie implies that she is not a native to Delfino Island and neither is her race however she never discloses where her race are from, she does confirm that they are related to goombas and cringes at the sight of Mushrooms. She has her best chemistry with Sparky and her worst chemistry with Noel. *'Tianii the Tanooki' - Tianii is a native to Isle Delfino and resides in Rico Harbour, she hints heavily that the Tanookis where there long before both the Piantas and the Nokis however many of them left the island upone their immigration. She has her best chemistry with Dust E. and her worst chemistry with Boomba. *'Dust E. the Toad' - Dust E. is a toad that was born in Toad Town however when he came over to Isle Delfino with Mario and Princess Peach he decided it was so nice that he didn't want to leave so he moved to the tropical islands! He has his best chemistry with Tianii and his worst chemistry with Gloopy. *'Gloopy the Blooper' - Gloopy from Kolorado's Kwest revealed that he was still scared of Stella after the events so he swam to his home swarm at Delfino Island for protection and so he could reasemble himself. This is his first apperance since Kolorado's Kwest. He has his best chemistry with Boomba and his worst chemistry with Dust E. *'Boomba the Boo' - Boomba the Boo despite her scary image is actually very sweet and hates that she has been stereotyped as evil just because she's a boo, she is quite a reserved ghost but very friendly. She mentions that she does not achnowledge King Boo as her king. She has her best chemistry with Blooper and her worst chemistry with Tianii. Secret *'Jeff the Snooze-A-Koopa' - Jeff is a very tired Snooze-a-Koopa like all of his race and he just wants to go back to sleep, however if the cards are there then he will play. The only way to unlock him is to win at the Snoozy table challnge in Pinna Park, his back is the table the cards are dealt on, he gets angry and becomes a playable character. His best chemistry is with Willy and his worst chemistry is with Catter. *'Catter the Cataquack' - Catter is very loud and rambunquis, she is a blue Cataquack not one of the unnatural red ones. She loves to get around instead of playing however her competitve nature makes her want to join in on all of the fun an games. To unlock her you have to win on Roulette at Gelato Beach. She has her best chemistry with Kleve and her worst chemistry with Jeff. *'Willy the Wiggler' - Willy is usually very peacful as is the natural nature for a Wiggler however he has a very short temper as do most of his species and he isn't afraid to play dirty. The only way to unlock Willy is to win on the Gelato Beach stampede challange where Willy is stampeding through, your victory will calm him down enough for him to start playing. He has his best chemistry with Jeff and his worst chemistry with Kleve. *'Kleve the Klamber' - Kleve isn't much for words he just likes to scuttle around everywhere and will often approach people if they get on his grates, however he is non violent unlike most of his kind which leads to a lot of attacking from certain plumbers! The only way to unlock him is to win on Ricco Habour's Poker Ship Challange where he will often come around and flip over the cards. He has his best chemistry with Catter and his worst chemistry with Willy. Casinos There are a variety of casinos all around the Island and each of them hold different places where you play the games each presenting their own challanges. In order to travel around the island you must call up a ship and then get on it which will take you to each place instead of using portals like in Super Mario Sunshine. Delfino Plaza Delfino plaza is the main hub for Isle Delfino and is also home to one seaside casino on the western of the plaza it is run by the Tanookis and is in a boathouse. The games played here aren't just in the Casino in fact Poker and Black Jack are the only games played in the Casino while the other games are played around the plaza. Roulette is played on the Delfino Airstrip, Craps is played on the top of the shine gate, Texas Hold 'em is on the back of a ship that circles the plaza and the slot machines are set up on the roof of Coconut Mall. There are also shells to be found underneath the plaza. The challange here is the Yoshi feeder, where you must run around the plaza and win four different types of fruit to feed an egg by winning at Poker, Texas Hold 'Em and Black Jack twice within the time limit of 2:30 minutes. If the challange is completed you unlock the pairs mini game which will be held where ever poker is. Bianco Hills A seemingly queit Pianta town just on the outside of the Plaza with a large and industrious population that specialises in water management and treatment having a large windmill as well. On the inside of the windmill the "Gusty Gambler" Casino is opened up which has the slot machines set up there, Craps is set up in one of the houses on the other side of the wall and Poker is set up in another building, Black Jack is held in a cave outside of the windmill and Texas Hold Em is located on top of the wall and Roulette is stationed on a side grassy knoll off the wall. The Challange here is the Petey Piranha Pairs, you have to have won the Yoshi Feeder challange in order to play this challange and you must defeat Petey Piranha in pairs however he will cheat and occasionaly squirt goop on the screen during your turn so that you can not see what pairs he has turned over. Once the challange is completed you will unlock the Sunshine clothes which can be put on and off by going towards the salesman and swapping your clothes. Ricco Harbor Ricco Harbor is the most indulstrilsed part of Isle Delfino and you can see Pinna Park in the distance from the area, though the bay is now free of oil there are still large ships around as well as a shopping and bottling centre towards the top above all of the harbour this is where the casino is set up. The Casino is where craps are played, Texas Hold Em is set up in the centre square, Poker is set up on the grates of a ship, Slot Machines are set up on top of the second ship, Roulette is set up on the dock and Black Jack is set up on top of the grates above the ships. The challange here is the Poker Ship Challange where you must enter and win a tournment on a ship and beat five others, however the ship will sway around sometimes causing you to accidently bet more on occasion and Klamber will often come up and flip over the cards making it harder for you to bluff and for your opponent. If the challange is completed then Klamber is unlocked as a playable character. Gelato Beach Gelato Beach is a peacful beach on the island that is home to a casino run by Nokis with a terrific fruit juice bar! The Casino is on a small penisula that overlooks the ocean and here the slot machines are set up, black jack is set up on one of the solar panels, Texas Hold Em and Poker are set up in the bar on the main part of the beach, Craps is in an underwater area and Roulette is in the empty area where the sand bird hatched from. The challange here is the Wiggler Stampede challange where you must win at a beach game of Texas Hold Em while Willy the Wiggler stampedes through, the difficulty arises in that the cards are constanly flipped over which often prompts your opponant to call a rematch. If the challange is complete you unlock Willy the Wiggler as a playable character. Pinna Park Pinna Park is an amusement park run by Nokis on a small island just off the coast of Delfino Island. The Casino is set up just inside the amusement park gates and this is where the Craps are, on the outside of the gates of the amusemnt park amongst the sunflowers the Slot Machines are set up, on the ferris wheel black jack is played, on the Pirate Ship poker is set up, on the mountain going towards the Ferris Wheel Texas Hold Em is played and in the square down the bottom Roulette is set up. The challange is the Snoozy Table challange and can only be played if you have cleared the Yoshi Feeder challange, it is on the outside of Pinna Park and it is a game of pairs played on the back of a Snooze-A-Koopa you have to win the match against your rival. Clearing the challange will unlock Jeff the Snooze-A-Koopa as a playable character. Sirena Beach Sirena Beach is a beautiful beach on the shorelines of Isle Delfino and is home to the largest hotel on the entire island inside this hotel is also the most luxurious Casino "Mermaid Matches" which has Slots as well as Video Poker set up instead of regular poker. Craps is set up on the beach under one shade while Roulette is set up on the other side of the beach, Black Jack is set up in one of the rooms and Texas Hold Em is set up in the lobby of the hotel. The challange is the Manta Ray Chances where you must win at a game of craps to get the stationed FLUDD to go off over the beach which will destroy the manta ray. Once the challange is completed you will unlock the Bingo game which will be set up everywhere that Roulette is set up. Noki Bay Noki Bay is an ancient bay located off the edge of Delfino Island which is home to Nokis and is one of their native areas. Here they have set up a casino inside the stoneface walls called "Stoneface Casino" this is where Black Jack is held. Poker is set up in a shell, Texas Hold Em is set up on a boat which travels around the bay, Roulette is set up near the top of the waterfall and Craps is set up in a magical bottle held by the Noki Elder. The special Challange here is Survival Texas Hold 'Em where you are swallowed by a giant eel along with the Noki Master you must defeat him in Texas Hold Em in order to survive, he will show you the way out of the giant eel if you defeat him. Upon completing the challange you unlock an alternate music theme taken from Super Mario Galaxy which you can set in the options menu. Pianta Village A strange and advanced village off in the forests of Isle Delfino that is run and inhabited primarily by Piantas both on top of and underneath the strange village. The Casino is set up inside a giant tree and is called the "Shady Palms Casino" which is where both Craps and Roulette are set up. Texas Hold Em and Poker are set up underneath the village at opposite ends and Black Jack is set up in a dam in the town. The special event here is the Flaming Fours where you must win at a game of Poker by getting four of a king before the flame on the wick runs out and the village explodes. Upon clearing the challange the player unlocks a secret video which is the opening of Super Mario Sunshine. Corona Mountain A volcano that is high above the rest of the island the volcano is very dangerous and very active and as such has some of the hardest people playing at the casino "Eruption!". All of the games are set up in the Eruption! Casino however it is hard to acess and requires a minimal amount of platforming to reach it, sometimes during the game flames will jump up and burn cards prompting a challange in itself. There is no additional challange here however this is the end of tournament mode and once you have defeated your rival at Eruption! Casino you unlock the next difficulty mode and a little clip featuring your selected character once you defeated it on the final difficulty mode hard then you unlock an alternate background theme for the opening menu showing all of the playable characters in a large game of poker. Goomba's Booty Boardwalk A bonus stage that is off the shore off of Delfino Island that is unlocked once you have defeated the special challanges of every single other stage. The Casino here "The Booty Chest" is the home to all of the mini games much like Corona Mountain however one can walk around the Boardwalk and get the NPCs here to join them in a larger game, you can convince up to 10 other players to join in on a game. Category: Fan Games